


Jenny Bird

by PreseliAvalon87



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseliAvalon87/pseuds/PreseliAvalon87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants is to become a bird and fly away. Far away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me when I was watching the movie REALLY early in the morning. It's rough and the result of not sleeping for about 36 hours.

I shudder when a hand trails down my spine as I look into the mirror and see nothing staring back.

 

Where am I? Shouldn't I still be here? What if I'm not? I have to see if I'm still here. Am I still here? I see a shadow in the mirror as I go closer and watch my fingers drag through lines of snow white dust that I cannot feel.

 

I need to feel. I want to be free. That's all I ever wanted. To be free as a bird. I want to be a bird and fly far away...

 

“ _Pray with me...” I can hear my father calling in the distance as my knees hit dirt and the smell of an Alabama spring and corn surrounds me. “Dear God, Make me a bird, so I can fly far, far away from here.”_

 

I'm lost in it until the wind from the outside hits me, I don't smell corn or springtime now. I smell the city on the wind. It's cold and metallic and sweat. I need...to feel, to fly, to be free. How did I get here? It doesn't matter, not really. The sudden urge to fly hit again, so I climb.

 

I don't fear the height or the cars below. I will be a bird.

 

When I go to fly, it happens.

 

My heart. It skips a beat as my shoe skids. I  _felt_ it. I feel it still. My heart is pounding now, thudding in my ears and tingling along my skin.  _Alive, Alive, Alive!_ My skin and heart beats to the word. Alive, I'm Alive.

 

I feel it.

 

I climb down from my perch, sit in the chair and wrap my arm around myself as the smell of corn and springtime surrounds me again and alive become fear. He'll come for me, he'll find me. As I sit and hold my skin together, I pray.

 

“Dear God, Make me a bird, so I can fly far, far, far away from here...”

 


End file.
